


Cover Stories on Sailormoon, Let your imagination run wild

by Yukiwinter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Past Lives, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiwinter/pseuds/Yukiwinter
Summary: Romance / Drama / Humor / Friendship / Heartbroken Theme Drabbles/Short Stories on Sailormoon Senshi and villains. Each week with different Main Cast and different Theme drabble/ Short Stories.Last Chapter Summary: The Shitenou have been revived. How will the Inner Senshi feel seeing them again as allies, not as enemies? [] Zoisite & Mercury [] [] Nephrite & Jupiter []New Chapter Summary: The Shitenou have been revived. How will the Inner Senshi feel seeing them again as allies, not as enemies? [] Rei & Jadeite []Note: The fic is also posted on another fanfic website





	1. Where are you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and its character, except for some OCs / Plots created by my imagination. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Do note that all Sailormoon Character name in my fanfictions is based on Jap version.
> 
> Kindly note that this is a fanfic that I had previously posted in Fanfiction.net
> 
> Notes:
> 
> This part of the fanfic takes place in the manga, Volume 16 after Seiya Kou confronted Usagi on the lost memories of Mamoru's farewell at the airport.
> 
> Notes to the name version in Jap and English Dub
> 
> Usagi Tsukino: Serena
> 
> Mamoru Chiba: Darien

*************************** SAILORMOON FANFIC : WHERE ARE YOU ? CHAPTER ****************

* * *

"I love you, Usa... when I return..." Before Mamoru could finish his sentence, a sudden bright flash of light enveloped him. Mamoru stood there frozen in shock and disbelief, as his Golden Crystal exploded into burning fierce golden light, engulfing him as his body slowly disintegrates into a cloud of dust. Unable to move an inch, Usagi stood there in horror as she watches the series of events unfold in front of her.

"Noooo!" Usagi screamed in despair, eyes shut tightly as her hand reaches out, swinging wildly in the dark. Luna jolted up from her sleep upon hearing the moon princess heartbreaking scream.

"Usagi! Usagi, wake up. Please wake up." Chibi- chibi called out panicky as she shooked Usagi's arm furiously, trying to wake her up from the horrible nightmare.

Eyes wide open, Usagi lay there in a daze, shivering in fear as she looked around frantically, trying to make sense of her dark surrounding. Blinking her eyes slowly as she tries to adjust her sight to the darkness, she realizes that she is in her own bedroom. Everything she saw and feel was not real. It was just a nightmare.

"Usagi, are you alright? " Chibi-chibi called out, looking worriedly as she held onto Usagi's freezing cold hand. Nodding her head slightly, Usagi gave a weak smile to Chibi-Chibi and Luna, assuring them she is fine. As she sat up on her bed, Usagi gazed at the postcard that is packed neatly beside her side table. She felt lost and uncertain. She felt she had forgotten something, something very important and heartbreaking. Picking up the postcards, Usagi traced her fingers across the beautiful picture of a majestic galaxy burning brightly against the dark background. She started flipped it back and fro hoping to find something written in it, but in vain. There was not a single word, greeting, or scribbles written on it, it was clean as newly printed postcards.

Memories of what Seiya had shown and say to her flashes across her brain. Clenching tightly to the postcards, Usagi let out a silent cry, as fresh trails of teardrops appear. He can't be dead. He promised her, he will be back.

"Mamo, why have you not called? Where are you? I needed you badly. I lost Ami and Makoto. Had I lost you too?" Usagi whispered hoarsely, hugging the postcard tightly, eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to remember what Seiya had shown her. Seeing Usagi's breakdown, Luna hurriedly jumped onto the bed and used her soft black paw, stroking gently at Usagi's lower back, trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

"Usagi, everything will be alright." A firm and clear voice echoed through the room, cutting Usagi sobbing to silence. Usagi looked up and saw Chibi-Chibi smiling gently at her.

"Don't give in to the darkness and lost the light in your heart. No matter how dark your path is, the moon will always be there to guide your way. " Chibi-Chibi gazed intently at Usagi, as her hand reaches out to stroke Usagi soft blond hair.

Caught off guard by Chibi-Chibi sudden change of demeanor, Usagi studied the strange little pink haired girl with cations and curiosity. "Who are you, Chibi-Chibi? Are you from the future? Or are you from another galaxy?"

Smiling innocently at Usagi, Chibi Chibi let out a high pitch giggle as she jumps down from Usagi's bed. "I am Chibi-Chibi, I am Chibi-Chibi. Usagi, I am hungry, can we have some milk?" Chibi-Chibi asked innocently as she grinned sweetly at Usagi, tugging gently at Usagi's pajamas.

Shaking her head lightly, Usagi let out a soft sigh and stand up. She knew the small little girl is avoiding her questions. But there is nothing she could do if Chibi-Chibi does not want to reveal it. As the couple walks off toward the kitchen, Luna eyed the pink haired girl suspiciously and gratefully. She was glad that Chibi-Chibi managed to keep Usagi from breaking down, but somehow she feels there is something more than the innocent act that Chibi-Chibi has been giving. Although, having Chibi-Chibi presence recently helps in easing Usagi's loneliness after Chibiusa and Mamoru had left, but Luna still can't trust her, not when they have new enemies and unknown Senshi appearing.

* * *

At the kitchen...

As Usagi was warming up the milk, the soft shimmering of the beautiful ring on her finger caught her eyes. Lifting up her hand, Usagi gazed deeply at the soft pink diamond ring, as memories of her and Mamoru came flowing out.

She has to stay strong, she can't give up yet. Mamoru had never failed to keep his promise. He promised her he will come back to her. And he will. They had been through many hardships. Many times they were separated from each other, yet time after time, they reunited. This time, it will be the same. They will overcome it and be reunited again. She can't lose her faith and hope, she is Sailormoon, the future Neo-Queen Serenity, she has to pull herself together.

As long as she stays strong and not give up, there will always be hope...She will definitely bring everyone back home.

 

****** END OF THE CHAPTER********


	2. A Strong and Gentle Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance / Drama / Humor / Friendship / Heartbroken Theme Drabbles/Short Stories on Sailormoon Senshi and villains. Each week with different Main Cast and different Theme drabble/ Short Stories. Last Chapter summary: Why can't I seems to remember it. Mamoru, did I lose you too? New Chapter Summary: Will Jupiter Princess feels better after a tour to the Earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and its character, except for some OCs / Plots created by my imagination. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Do note that all Sailormoon Character name in my fanfictions is based on Jap version / or based on my imagination.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Astrape **: "Αστραπη" [ Origin from Ancient Greeks ] meaning lighting or refer to the goddesses of lightning [ You can google under the Greek Mythology]
> 
> It's a civilian name that I decided for Sailor Jupiter to have during the Silver Millennium period.
> 
> Warning :
> 
> \- This is part 1 of the chapter [ A strong and Gentle Woman]. I will post the 2nd chapter after I finished editing it.

*************************** SAILORMOON FANFIC : A Strong and Gentle Woman ****************

Glancing up at the cloudless morning sky, The Princess of Jupiter, _ **Astrape ****_  let out a gloomy soft sigh, as she makes her way to the Moonlight Garden. As she was moving closer to the meeting spot, she could hear sunny peals of laughter and conversations coming from the back of the of evergreen shrubs. Taking a deep breath,  _ **Astrape ****_  closes her eyes momentarily as she tries to calm the overwhelming emotions that stem from the upsetting conversation she overheard this morning. After several moments had passed, Astrape opened her eyes, erasing all the negative emotions she had and made her way towards the source of the laughter. Before she could get closer to the white pearl pavilion, a petite figure came running and hugged her tightly.

_**"Astrape**_! How is your love confession for your prince charming, Adrian?" Serenity asked in a happy and anxious voice as she dragged her best friend toward the rest of the inner planets princesses.

Upon hearing the man's name, Astrape flinched slightly and let out a nervous laugh. "Hahaha..erm, I never get my chance to confess. He was busy today." Astrape lied, hoping that Serenity did not see through her lie.

Princess Serenity pouted her lips in disappointment as they made their ways toward the pavilion to join the rest of their friends for lunch. While the princesses were chatting within themselves, Astrape spaces out and drifted back to the conversation she overheard this morning.

***** Recalling the conversation *************

"Love her? No way! Why will I want a strong barbaric woman as my lover? The thought of it disgusts me a lot. It still gives me the goosebumps to remember the monstrous strength she displays as she fights off the crazy drunken man. A woman should be gentle, fragile and be protected, not rushing into the fights and have monstrous strength!"

"So why are you still sticking to her?"

"Pff..it was only because she is the Princess of Jupiter. Else why would I want to accompany an unfeminine lady who fights like a man, every single day? "

* * *

Astrape likes Adrian a lot and assumes he feels the same too. She had never realized all the brilliant smiles he had for her was just faking. All the sweet and comforting words were just lies. The daily meetups they have were because she was the Princess of Jupiter. She was just a tool for him and she was stupid enough to fall for it. Astrape knew from young that most men feared her but she never knew they will feel disgusted. The feeling of anger, heartbroken and dejected bubbles up her heart as she struggles to keep it down.

While Astrape was spacing out, ignorant to her surrounding, the rest of the princesses stopped their conversation as they realize that Astrape was spacing out looking very distant and heartbroken. They looked at each other silently, trying to figure out what happens to Astrape. Realizing that had surrounding had quiet down, Astrape snapped back to reality as she looked questioningly at her friends.

"Erm, Why is everyone suddenly so quiet?"

"Astrape, are you okay? You seem a bit distance and quiet today." Princess of Mercury asked softly.

Astrape faked a smile and lied, "I'm fine, I'm just feeling a bit moody today."

Just when Princess Venus wanted to further question Astrape, a bubbly voice cut her off. "Oh..I know! Astrape, We can head over to Earth. Earth is always so lively and colorful, maybe that will help lighten your mood up. Endymion had shown me the direction to the nearby town, we can visit there too." Princess Serenity exclaimed happily.

Arching an eyebrow, The Mars Princess shot a disapproving look toward Princess Serenity, as she and the Venus Princess took turns to lecture Princess Serenity.

Princess Serenity sticks her tongue out in rebellious, as she shot the two Princesses the displeasure look."Both of you are such a nag. We are just going off to Earth for half a day. I'm not going to listen to the lectures. Bye !" Princess Serenity huffed in frustration and ran off toward the teleporter.

Shaking head at Princess Serenity's stubbornness and rebellious, Astrape laughed weakly as she and the rest princesses follow Princess Serenity to the teleporter.

* * *

************* ON EARTH ***********

As the Princesses reaches the outskirt of Earth Palace, they make their way toward the furthest end of the Eden Garden, where a small hut stood well hidden away. The guardians quickly took a quick check at the surrounding before entering the hut. While inside the hut, they quickly took out the spare clothing and change into them and moved out of the hut. Moving cautiously, they work their way to the secret exit that the Earth Prince had shown them. After Exiting the Earth Palace, the Princesses trekked about an hour before reaching the lively and bustling town. Unlike the organized peaceful towns on Moon, the towns on Earth are bustling with loud music and chattering of its people. Rows of uneven sizes colorfully painted building situated at the sides of the street, while carts and tables set up at the pathway. The girls glanced around in excitement, as they strode through the maze of vendors, glimpsing at every interesting and unique artifact and accessories they came upon. Noticing a familiar face, Princess Serenity strode toward a man in a white military uniform, chatting with a group of soldiers.

"Lord Kunzite !"

Hearing the familiar female voice, Kunzite turned and saw the Moon Princess walking toward him with the guardians beside her. Turning his back, Kunzite continues his talk with the soldiers and dismiss them before heading toward the moon princess and her guardians.

"Good afternoon, Moon Princess. We didn't expect your arrival to Earth today."

"It's okay, Lord Kunzite. It was a spur of the moment that I decided to visit Earth today. Where is Endymion ?"

Kunzite frowned, as he gazed sternly at the Moon Princess. "Moon Princess, Earth is not a safe place for Lunarian and its guardians to wander around. I hope in the future, you could inform us of your arrival. Your safety is our utmost concern, we do not want wish to worsen our relationship with the Moon."

Princess Serenity lowers her head in apology as she accepts Kunzite's lecturing without any arguments. Feeling disapprove and displease at Kunzite's attitude, the Venus Princess step forward and glared angrily at Kunzite.

"It's not Princess Serenity's fault. It's the fault of us, guardians who fail to stop our Princess from stepping onto Earth. If you had any displease, have it to me and not the Princess." The Venus Princess defended. She knew it was true that Princess Serenity was at fault, but she just couldn't stand that superior attitude of this man. The Venus Princess unlike her friends, never taken likening towards Earthling, she had been bought up hearing stories about how rowdy and evil the Earthling is.

Despite the Venus Princess's icy tone, Kunzite remained emotionless. "Prince Endymion is not at the Palace. He will be spending his day at the orphanage that is located at the outskirts of the town. I will hire a carriage to take us there."

Princess Serenity nodded her head lightly as her eyes darted nervously between Kunzite and the Venus Princes. The Venus Princess continued to eye the man with coldness while Kunzite unaffected by the Venus Princess attitude, turns and went off to find a carriage.

After a short moment, Kunzite came back with a carriage, large enough to fit the five ladies, while he gets himself a chestnut colored horse as his mode of transport. Kunzite gives the driver the directions and hopped onto his horse, riding in front of the carriage.

* * *

Just when Prince Endymion finish placing the wood log on the floor, he heard running footsteps and bell-like giggles behind him. Prince Endymion eyes widen in surprise when he saw his lover dashing toward him.

"Serenity, it's a surprise to see you here." Prince Endymion smiled lovingly as he planted a light kiss on Princess Serenity's forehead.

"Well, Astrape is feeling moody, so I decided to bring her to Earth to lighten her mood."

Gazing fondly at the petite Moon Princess, Prince Endymion hold onto his lover's hand and strode toward Kunzite and his lover's friends.

"Greetings to Mercury Princess, Mars Princess, Jupiter Princess, and Venus Princess. " Prince Endymion smiled, as he greeted the Inner Planets Princess.

The Princesses smiled and exchanged greetings with the Earth Prince, while Kunzite approaches his Prince after the greeting and have a quick talk with him.

Hearing the commotion outside, the remaining Shintenou and a group of people came out from the orphanage. The Earth prince quickly do a brief introduction exchange between the Princesses and the people working in the Orphanage.

It seems like recently there had been an increase of bandits attack in this area and unfortunate the orphanage become the victim of the bandit's attack. Several of the structures were damaged from the fire created from the flamethrowers the bandit uses. It was lucky that a group of patrol guards came in time, stopped the attack and help in putting out the fire. Worrying for the children's living conditions and safety in the orphanage, the Earth Prince and the Shintenou decided to help in patrolling and rebuilding the damaged orphanage.

As the adults and the Shitenou went back to their duties, Prince Endymion stayed with the Princesses, while the children gathered around them, eying the Princesses with curiosity. Suddenly a little girl with a pair of bright pink eyes, hair tied into two buns, strolled toward Princess Serenity and examine the Moon Princess with interest.

"Are you Prince Endymion's wife?" the little girl questioned.

Princess Serenity's yelped in surprise as her face blushed with a tinge of pink.

"Erm... erm.. I.. I am.. not..not..not.. his..his his. wife..." Princess Serenity stammered, as her head hung low, avoiding having eye contact with Prince Endymion.

The little girl face lighted in delight and jumped in joy upon hearing Princess Serenity's answer.

"Yeah! Since you are not his wife, that means I still have a chance. I will be Prince Endymion's wife when I grow up."

"Wait... What!" Princess Serenity jumped up, glaring at the little girl with annoyance.

The little girl smirked and smiled haughtily at Princess Serenity. Refusing to admit defeat, Princess Serenity sticks her tongue out and shook her head in disapproval.

"Give up! You are still a little girl."

"Well, you are not his wife. So you can't tell me to give up." the little girl smirked and ran off.

Princess Serenity immediately stood up and chased after the little girl, yelling in disapproval, leaving Prince Endymion laughing in amusement and the Princesses shaking their head, sighing.

"Prince Endymion, is there anything that we can help with?" Astrape inquire. The Mars and Mercury Princess nodded their head in agreement, while the Venus Princess stood up and offer to follow the Moon Princess and guard her.

Prince Endymion expressed his gratitude and have the Princesses to help in simple chores. Mercury and Mars Princess will be aiding in teaching the children, while Jupiter Princess will be helping in the kitchen, preparing the lunch and snacks.

Just when Astrape finishing washing the dishes in the kitchen, she heard footstep running frantically into the kitchen. A boy about the age of 8, with sandy blond short hair and a fresh set of wounds on his face, looked desperately at Astrape.

"Please help me. My sister Belle had been captured by the bandits." the boy cried, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Astrape immediately holds onto the boy's small hand and asked him to led the way while he asked the chefs to inform the Prince Endymion and Shintenou.

 

* * *

 

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED
> 
> AUTHOR NOTES:
> 
> \- Critics, reviews and ideas are welcome.
> 
> Lastly, thanks for reading this fanfic! Have a great weekend!


	3. A strong and Gentle Woman [ Final Part]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter Summary: Nephrite words caused Jupiter Princess to snap and look at him in displease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and its character, except for some OCs / Plots created by my imagination. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Do note that all Sailormoon Character name in my fanfictions is based on Jap version / or based on my imagination.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Astrape *: "Αστραπη" [ Origin from Ancient Greeks ] meaning lighting or refer to the goddesses of lightning [ You can google under the Greek Mythology]
> 
> It's a civilian name that I decided for Sailor Jupiter to have during the Silver Millennium period.
> 
> Xander & Belle: are OC
> 
> Warning :
> 
> \- This is finally part of the chapter [ A strong and Gentle Woman].
> 
> \- This chapter will be lengthy as compared to all my previous chapters.
> 
> * SAILORMOON FANFIC: A Strong and Gentle Woman final part*

* * *

 

 

"What is your name?" Astrape asked as she held onto the little boy's hand.

**"Xander."**  the little boy muttered as he came to an abrupt stop, looking very lost and panic.

"Xander, what happens? Why did you stop?"

"They...they are not here! The bandits are not here! Nooooo..!" Xander cried desperately, eyes darting left and right, hoping to catch any slightest glimpse of the bandits.

Holding onto the feverishly shaking boy, Astrape tried to calm the panic boy. "Xander! Xander, look at me. I promise you, your sister will be alright. No matter where she is, We will help you to find her. Please calm down."

The confident gaze and strong words calmed Xander's panic nerve as he stopped shaking and his breathing is back to normal.

"Xander, are you still able to continue the search?"

Xander nodded his head and held onto Astrape's hand as they continue to track down the path leading them deeper into the forest. Suddenly something caught Xander's attention as he let go of Astrape's hand and dash forward. Squatting down, Xander picked something from the road and quickly ran back to Astrape.

"It's my sister's hairclip! I found it on the path in front of us." Xander yelled excitedly, as he handed Astrape the tiny rose-shaped hairpin with the initial B at the back. Smiling, Astrape gives a light pat on Xander's head. " Good job Xander. That means we are on the correct path. It might be a hint from your sister to us to locate her. Let continue to move forward."

As the couple continues to move forward, they found more hints left by Belle, suddenly Astrape pushed Xander toward the shrubbery and signal him to squat down and stay still. As they remain still, they could hear the voices and footsteps getting louder. Staying on alert, Astrape clenching her fist tightly as she prepares herself for a fight, hearing how the footsteps seem to move toward their hiding place. Suddenly two muscular build men came out from a grove of trees that are opposite of their hiding place. "Darn! We lost sight of the boy and woman, we better hurry and report to the boss." the tall tanned man cursed, as he and his partner quickly disappear into the forest.

After making sure that the men had gone far, Astrape and Xander came out from their hiding and silently follow the bandit's trail. After slightly more tracking, they heard laughter and chattering coming from behind a forest of trees. Astrape immediately signaled Xander to stop moving forward, and they retreated to a nearby shrubbery.

"Xander, I need you to stay here. Do not move away from here. Understand?" Astrape whispered.

"But...I can't..."

"No..Xander, I need you to stay here. Prince Endymion and Shitenou should be here soon. They will need your help to find the bandit's location. "

After some thoughts, Xander nodded his head reluctantly and stay hidden while Astrape moves toward the bandit's hideout. Just as Astrape had predicted, after receiving the news that the bandits had lost sight of them, they panicked and begin to start packing and leave. Making a quick check, Astrape saw there were about 7 bandits in the area. She is heavily outnumbered. But there is no time left for her to wait for the aid. She had to take a chance and rescue and Belle."Astrape quickly approaches the two bandits that are guarding Belle and knocked them unconscious. She then quickly dragged their bodies away and tie them to a tree trunk, away from the rest of the bandits. Since the two guarding bandits had been knocked unconscious, Belle is left unguarded. Astrape crept silently toward Belle's back and cover her mouth.

"Shhh... Please stay still and be quiet. Xander and I are here to rescue you. I will untie you now and we will move away quietly."

Belle stopped struggling and nodded her head lightly, while Astrape moved her hand away from the girl's mouth and tries to cut away the rope with her dagger. After a few struggles, the dagger sliced through the thick rope, freeing Belle from the tree. Delighted, Belle quickly removes the rope and followed Astrape as they silently move away from the hideout. As they were moving away, they heard loud angry yelling coming from behind. It seems like the bandits had discovered that Belle had escaped. Increasing their pace, Astrape, and Belle quickly dash through the shrubbery as they heard the running footsteps getting closer to them.

Just when they about to make it to the location where Xander was hiding, three bandits appear beside them. Astrape immediately yelled at Belle to stay close to her. Laughing evilly, one of the bandits clenched his fist and launched his attack on Astrape. Astrape dodged the attack easily while she raised her fist and punched the bandit's jaw. The bandit howled and retreated in pain while the other two bandits took out their dagger and started attacking. Knowing that Astrape will be hard to take down, the bandits changed their attack target to Belle, forcing Astrape to focus on defending Belle instead of attacking the Bandits. Astrape knew she had to break away from this situation or she will risk having both of them been defeated by then bandits. Astrape decided to take a risk and call upon her power to aid her.

"Flower Hurricane"

Swirls of violent wind tangled with pastel pink flower petals gathered around Astrape's hand as she fires the attack at the bandits, sending them flying off the ground temporary before the gravity pull them back to the ground, knocking them unconscious. Relieved that she had finally get rid of the annoying bandits, Astrape quickly grabbed the awe-stricken Belle and started moving off.

"I will suggest you to stop moving right now." a cold hard voice commanded.

Turning around, Astrape saw a group of bandits strolling slowly toward them, with one of them holding unconscious Xander as a hostage.

"Let him go," Astrape yelled, as she stared angrily at the group of bandits.

Just as Astrape was distracted by the group of bandits, another two bandits crept silently and grabbed Belle away from Astrape. But before Astrape could attempt to rescue Belle, one of the bandits pointed the dagger blade toward Belle's throat.

"Now Miss ponytail, do not attempt to use your power or we will cut open the little girl's throat."

Clenching her jaw in anguish, Astrape nodded her head and raised her both hands up in the air. Seeing that, the bandits approach cautiously, commanding Astrape to kneel down on the hard ground, while they tie her hand up. Satisfied that Astrape was tied up and not attempting to escape or attack them, the bandits started to question her. Astrape ignored the questions and repetitively requested the bandits to release the siblings while she will stay and be the bandit's hostage.

Laughing maniacally, the leader of the bandit smirked at her request. "No. We are not dumb. Once the siblings are released and escape, you will start attacking us. The siblings are our insurance to keep you from attacking us and we would make more money by selling three of you, especially a pretty fair lady like you. Perhaps we could enjoy first before selling you off to the market." the bandit laughed as he started moving closer toward Astrape, eyes filled with lust.

Suddenly a lone arrow sliced through the air and shot through the leader's shoulder. The bandit howled in anger and pain while the rest of spooked bandits grabbed their weapon and eyed their surrounding with caution. Distracted by the sudden attack, the bandit unknowingly loosens his hold on the Belle. Seeing that, Belle quickly landed a heavy stomp on the bandit's right feet, catching the bandit off guard as he howled in pain and released Belle. Belle quickly made a dash toward the unconscious Xander who is lying on the ground, as soldiers and two Shitenou from all directions came rushing toward the bandits. As the bandits were scattering everywhere trying to fight off the soldiers and Shitenou. Astrape used her power and snapped the rope binding her hand. She quickly ran towards Belle who is trying to wake the unconscious Xander. In the midst of running, Astrape didn't notice a dagger-wielding bandit running toward her. Seeing that, Nephite quickly eliminates the bandit that was in front of him and rushed in trying to stop the attack. Before the dagger could reach Astrape, Nephite grabbed the oncoming dagger with his hand, as Kunzite drives his sword through the bandit's back.

The bandit falls forward and lies unconscious at the ground as blood flowing out from his wound. Soon all the bandits were rounded and handed over to the soldiers while the two Shitenou remain at the forest with Astrape and the two siblings. After attending to the siblings, Astrape went toward Nephite and offer to check on his hand injury. Nephite dismissed the idea and walked away. Annoyed, Astrape chased after Nephite and grab harshly at his injured hand.

Frowning slightly, Nephite remained still while Astrape checked on his wound. Astrape tears a piece of cloth from her garment and took a vial out from her pouch, pouring the liquid content onto the cloth. Applying gently, Astrape cleanses off the blood from the wound and took a small round container from her pouch and apply the minty sweet smelling cream onto the wound. After making sure the wound was cover with the cream, Astrape tore another longer piece of cloth from her garment and bandage it around Nephrite's hand.

"Done. Don't worry, it's not poison. It's a healing cream that is made by my people. It relieves pains and aid in healing. After you head back to the castle, you should have someone to check on your wound just to make sure it's alright."

"Thanks," Nephrite muttered coldly.

Just as they were about to move off, Belle grasps Astrape's wrist and led her a distance away from her brother and Shitenou.

"I...I...want ...to be strong like you. Can you please teach me ?" Belle blurted out, with eyes full with admiration and hopes.

Caught off guard, Astrape remained silent for a while before she gazed at the teen with mixed feeling. "Why?"

"Because I want to be able to protect the people I love and treasure. I want to be strong and be able to fight like you."

Smiling gently and sadly, Astrape stroked the teen's head. "You are a lady. A lady shouldn't learn how to be strong and fight. A lady should always be gentle and sweet, not strong and fierce like a man. A lady should always be protected and not be the one who is protecting others. You shouldn't have me as your role model."

"But...but.."

Astrape shook her head firmly. Seeing that, Astrape was not going to change her mind, Belle lowers her head and muttered a soft thanks before she walks away with disappointment.

Astrape sighed with a mixture of upset and annoyance. The words she said to Belle was not truly what she felt, but she couldn't forget what Adrian had said this morning. It hurt her deeply. She knew in her heart that there was nothing wrong for a woman to be strong and to to be able to fight. But after hearing what Adrian had said, she started to have doubts. Sighing again, Astrape shakes her head as she tries to clear herself from all the negative and conflicting thoughts before she heads off to where the rest is waiting.

As they do not have enough horses, Astrape will be riding back Nephrite, while the siblings will be with Kunzite. As they were traveling up a narrow path that forces them to ride in a single row, Nephrite deep emotionless voice broke the awkward silence.

"You should apologize to Belle later."

Arching her eyebrow in annoyance, Astrape utters in displease. " Why should I? And shouldn't you be ashamed of eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"I will apologize for eavesdropping. I'm not sure why you say those words, but a woman like you, I would have expected you to encourage Belle instead of discouraging her."

After the hurtful morning conversation and the conversation she had with Belle, Astrape was already feeling very drained and tired. Her emotions were on the borderline of snapping. And now having Nephrite questioning her was the last straw.

"What do you mean by a woman like me? Why should I encourage her? Encourage her so that can get insulted by man? Man only like gentle and fragile women. Women like me who is strong and barbaric will only make you men feel disgusted and dislike. So don't come and lecture me, you hypocrite man!"

After the abrupt display of hostility, Astrape fall silence. Even though she had never taken a likening toward the Shitenou but it still wrong of her to treat Nephrite so harshly, after all, he did save her.

"I am sorry," Astrape muttered softly.

Gazing up, she saw emotionless Nephrite nodded his head slightly.

"I not sure why you have those thoughts, but those men you mentioned are just useless egoist weaklings, whose words should not be listening at all. Not all men behaved and think that way."

"I don't believe your words," Astrape utters in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, your choice. But I am sure your princess and friends never once feel disgusted or dislike you because of the strength you display. And even though, we are not on good terms, I never once felt that you are disgusting. You are a strong and courageous lady, who will give all to protect the people you love. Yet beneath that strong outlook, you have a gentle and kind soul, who is always thoughtful and gentle to people around you. You deserve a better man who will love you for who you are, not only parts of you." Nephrite speaks in a slightly gentle tone.

Taken aback by Nephrite's warm and gentle words, Astrape sat there in silence, as her face slowly covered in a light blush of pink.

Just as Astrape sat there in silence, caught in the web of Nephrite gentle and sweet words, Nephrite emotionless voice broke the sweet silence.

"Belle lost her parents and her two younger sisters during a bandit attack. Xander is the only family member she had left. She had always felt responsible for not being able to protect her younger siblings during the attack. Hence, she always yearned to become stronger, but there was no female role model for her to look upon. But after having met you and see how strong and fierce you fight, you give her even more strength and desire to be stronger. She was really happy and excited to finally have a female role model to look upon."

Astrape lower her gaze, the words and discouragement she gave must have hurt the girl feeling. No wonder Nephrite insisted her to apologize to Belle. She really did own an apology to the girl and also... perhaps a "thank you" for Nephrite. But, for now, she wants to enjoy the quiet and peaceful ride back to the Orphanage and the lingering gentleness of Nephrite.

Glancing down, a small smile appears on Nephrite's face as he saw the gloominess had lifted from the Jupiter Princess's face. He was glad that she is feeling better.

****** END OF THE CHAPTER********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> This will be the ending part of the story [ A strong and Gentle Woman].
> 
> Critics, reviews and ideas are welcome.
> 
> Lastly, thanks for reading this fanfic.


	4. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance / Drama / Humor / Friendship / Heartbroken Theme Drabbles/Short Stories on Sailormoon Senshi and villains.  
> This Chapter Summary: The fated meeting between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and its character, except for some OCs / Plots created by my imagination. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Do note that all Sailormoon Character name in my fanfictions is based on Jap version / or based on my imagination.

 

* * *

 

*************************** SAILORMOON FANFIC : DESTINY CHAPTER ****************

**Silver Millennium ====**

"Mummy, what is the name of that planet? It looks like a huge beautiful blue crystal ball." The six-years-old Princess Serenity inquired her mum, eyes sparkling with curiously.

Smiling, the Queen of the Moon, stroked her daughter's beautiful soft hairs. "It is called Earth.

"Mummy! It's so beautiful! I love the milky white swirls twirling around the round sapphire body and the beautiful blend of the emerald, wheat colors with sapphire. Can we go there for a visit?" Princess Serenity pleaded her mum with the puppy eyes, eyes shining with anticipation and excitement.

"No honey, I afraid not, We, Lunarians are prohibited on Earth." The Queen lightly patted her daughter's head

Turning her head back to the beautiful planet, Princess Serenity puffed her cheeks in displease as she silently made a vow in her heart, that one day she will visit the planet, Earth. The planet that had her falling in love with it at first sight.

* * *

**Silver Millennium ==== PRINCESS SERENITY 14 YEARS OLD**

"Princess! Princess! Where are you !" The Mars Princess screaming at the top of her lung, searching desperately for the Moon princess.

"I an over here! Inside the viewing hall." the 14-years old Princess Serenity yelled back.

As all the Inner Planet Princesses gathered around the viewing hall, the Mercury Princess questioned the Moon Princess the reason at her sudden interest of the viewing hall.

Moving away from the viewing screen, Princess Serenity pouted her lips in disapproval. "I remember telling all of you to stop being so formal around me. We are friends! It feels so distant every time you guys act so formal."

Patting the petite Moon Princess's head, the Jupiter Princess grinned widely, "Okay, Okay, we will try to change it. So Serenity, what are you doing at the viewing hall? Studying or finding a perfect place to take a nap?"

Ignoring Jupiter Princess teasing, Princess Serenity turned back to the viewing screen and pointed at one of the planets. 'Have any of you visited Earth?

The Inner Planet Princesses looked at each other and then shook their head in unison. They spend most of their life on Moon, they rarely had a chance to travel out except when they are needed back at their homeland.

"When I was six years old, I fall in love with the mysterious planet, Earth. Ever since then, I had made a vow that when I grew up, I will visit Earth, even if I have to take a risk and sneak down to Earth."

"Princess, you know that impossible. We will never let that happen. Earthling and Lunarian had never been on good terms and there are rumors that Earthling is selfish and barbaric people. How can we let you sneak down to Earth especially when you are the royal princess of Moon." Venus Princess said coldly, shaking her head in disapproval.

Folding her arms, Princess Serenity glared at the Venus Princess in displease, while Venus Princess returns the glare back at the Moon Princess After a moment of tense glaring and silence, suddenly, a loud growling sound echoed through the hall. Laughing out loudly, Jupiter Princess lightly patted the blushing Moon Princess's head.

"Hahaha, why not we head for lunch now? I am sure our Moon Princess must be very hungry after missing breakfast. We have sandwiches and cookies for lunch today and they are all made by me" Jupiter Princess asked lightheartedly.

Drooling, the Moon Princess jumped in joy as she quickly grabbed the Jupiter Princess's hand and make a dash toward the dining room.

* * *

**4 months later =======**

Hiding away from her mum and the Inner Planet Princesses, Princess Serenity made a quick dash toward the teleporter and set the location to Earth. In the blink of an eye, Princess Serenity found herself landing on grassland with specks of brightly colors flowers decorating the soft lush green land.

Standing up, Princess twirled round and round on the soft lush green land, until the dizziness overtook her and she falls to the grassland, panting for air. Everything on here feels so different from Moon. The air, the sky, the wind, and the brightly colored scenery. Princess Serenity's face glowed with excitement and joy as she went around the grassland touching every single object that came into her view. Princess Serenity loved the view. She loved how the wind sends the brightly color flowers dancing and twirling in grassland, carrying each of the flowers own unique fragrance into the air.

"It's very beautiful and lively, is this truly Earth? It's unlike what I have been told" Princess Serenity sighed in amazement, staring dreamily at the beautiful clear sky.

"Yes, it's Earth. Do you like it?" A deep, warm voice sounded behind Princess Serenity.

Turning around, Princess Serenity found a tall handsome young man with raven black short hair and sapphire blue eyes that sparkle like beautiful midnight sky on Moon.

"Who are you?" Princess Serenity asked, her voice slightly quiver, as she moved a few steps back, trying to bring more distance between the two of them.

"Please do not fear me. I bring no harm to you, Moon Princess. My name is Endymion. I am the Prince of Earth." the handsome young man smiled gently, as he made a small bow to Princess Serenity.

Having to have the Prince of Earth discover her visit to Earth, Princess Serenity panicked and took even more steps backward, preparing to make a dash for the teleporter.

"I am very sorry, Prince Endymion, I will leave the Earth immediately. Please forgive me. I will bear all the consequences for breaking the treaty, please spare my homeland and my people. Princess Serenity pleaded, tears welling up inside her eyes.

Seeing that, Prince Endymion moved toward the Moon Princess and kneel down too. "Moon Princess, please lift your head. I will not harm you or your homeland. You don't have to fear or kneel down to me. I just want to talk to you. I'm very sorry if my appearance had scared you. Please, trust me."

Upon hearing that, Princess Serenity slowly lifted her head up and stared into the sapphire blue eyes with uncertainty. "Can I trust you? Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, you can. I swear on my honor. I meant no ill intentions toward you or your homeland."

After a moment of tense silence and staring at the Earth Prince's face, a small soft grin formed on Princess Serenity's pale face.

"Okay. I will trust you, Prince Endymion My name is Serenity." Princess Serenity said softly, eyes twinkling like two beautiful round Aquamarine gem

"Nice to meet you, Princess Serenity." Prince Endymion said, with a big dreamily grin on his face, as he gazed intensely at Princess Serenity, mesmerized by her cheerful and sunny grin

Nodding her head, Princess Serenity grinned happily as she extends her hand out as a friendly gesture "Nice to me you too, Prince Endymion."

After a short moment of awkward silence, Princess Serenity realizes that even though the Earth Prince's eyes were still on her, but his mind seems to drift somewhere. Trying to get his attention back, Princess Serenity moved closer toward the Earth Prince, and waved her hand in front of the Earth Prince and calling his name, hoping to get his attention.

'Prince Endymion! Prince Endymion, are you okay? Prince Endymion. Hello, Prince Endymion!"

"Huh...huh.. what?!" Prince Endymion eyes widened with shock and surprise as he snapped back to reality and to have his face turning slightly red as he saw Princess Serenity's face leaning close to him, looking very concern and worry at him.

"Don't worry, I am okay. Sorry, I lost my focus. ...I ..I didn't sleep well last night." Prince Endymion laughed nervously, as he silently scolded himself for losing his composure. Why is he getting so nervous and weird? What is this fluttering feeling inside his stomach?

"Maybe you should go get more rest right now. Your face is turning red. Are you having a fever?" Princess Serenity questioned worriedly, as she raised her hand up and place it on top Prince Endymion's burning forehead.

Startled, Prince Endymion's face turned even redder when he saw Princess Serenity was leaning even closer to him. He quickly gently removed Princess Serenity's hand and stood up.

"Don't worry. I am alright! Why..why are you here on Earth? Are you alone? Where are your guards?" Prince Endymion asked nervously, hoping that Princess Serenity did not hear his loud fast-beating heartbeats.

"Erm.. hahaha..I didn't tell anyone I am here. I sneaked down to Earth. I..I just wanted to visit Earth to see what it is like." Princess Serenity smiled sheepishly, twirling her long hair nervously.

Frowning slightly, Prince Endymion's face turned serious as he looked sternly at Princess Serenity.

"Princess Serenity, it's very dangerous for you to wander here alone. Have you thought of the consequence if you have been found sneaking down to Earth? And Earth is never a safe place for Lunarian to wander around. Please, promise me this will be the last time you do that."

"I..I am very sorry, Prince Endymion. I didn't realize the seriousness of it. I promise you, I will not do it again." Princess Serenity apologized, shoulders slumped, eyes looking very dull and downcast. She didn't realize her action she will bring about such grave consequences. It was really lucky she met Prince Endymion and not someone dangerous.

Letting a silent sigh in his heart, even though he meant well for the princess but he still feels bad for making her look downcast. Prince Endymion approaches the Princess Serenity and patted lightly on her head."It's okay. You already realized your mistakes. Since I am free right now, do you want a short tour around here, before you head back to Earth?"

Princess Serenity's face immediately brightened up and nodded her head frantically, as she held onto the Earth Prince's hand. "Yes, please! I will love it a lot! Thank you!."

Laughing heartily, Prince Endymion gently held onto the Princess Serenity's hand and took her for a stroll around the grassland. He was really glad he skipped his training with Kunzite and decided to talk a stroll over here, else he will not be able to meet with the cute little princess that had the power to melt his heart with her smile and giggle and have him mesmerized by her.

Could this be what Jadite had always been telling him- The feeling of falling in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:
> 
> Please note this a rewrite version of one of my previous fanfic that I had posted in fanfic.net  
> Reviews/Critics/Ideas are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading and have a nice weekend.


	5. Lost and Found Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Galaxia Saga, Mamoru decided to use his Gold Crystal power to revive the Shitenou. What will the Inner Senshi feel when they see the Shitenou are alive..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and its character, except for some OCs / Plots created by my imagination. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Do note that all Sailormoon Character name in my fanfictions is based on Jap version / or based on my imagination.
> 
> My plots are based on my inspiration from Manga.
> 
> Notes to the name version in Jap and English Dub
> 
> Usagi Tsukino: Serena
> 
> Mamoru Chiba: Darien
> 
> Minako Aino: Mina
> 
> Makoto Kino: Lita

* * *

**======= SAILORMOON FANFIC : LOST AND FOUND =======**

**_= AT ELYSION =_ **

"Usagi, why are we at Elysion? And why isn't the Outer Senshi with us?" Minako asks as she eyes Usagi with concern and suspicious.

"Well, I have something to show all of you and The Outer Senshi will be guarding the Earth while we are all here," Usagi reply, as her eyes darting around, searching for her lover and Helios.

Just as the Inner Senshi about to probe Usagi with more questions, the Elysion Shrine Maidens stride toward them.

"Princess of the Moon, please follow us. Everything had been ready. The Prince and priest are waiting for your arrival."

Nodding her head lightly, Usagi and the Inner Senshi follow the two shrine maiden into a beautiful pale blue crystal dome surrounded by blooming white roses. As they enter the dome, they found Mamoru in his royal clothes from his previous reincarnation, and Helios together. In front of them stand an ivory medium height altar with four different stones lying on it. Upon close inspection, the girls could see a pale golden glow emitting from the stones.

"What are those stones?" Minako asks softly, as she moves toward the lilac color stone.

"They are my beloved friends," Mamoru replies softly

"The Shitenou," Rei said in a cold and bitter voice

A heavy silence hangs in the air after what Rei had say. Sighing softly, Mamoru knew the Inner Senshi are not going to like the idea, given what had happened between them and the Shintenou in their past lives.

"They are deeply asleep now. Their bodies were destroyed but their spirits were kept intact in the stone. After Galaxia Saga, Helios and I feel that perhaps we can reawaken and give them life energy by using the power of Golden crystal. But that is just some guesswork, we unsure whether it will work. Usagi suggests that the Inner Senshi should be here too."

Staring at the glass box with a faraway and distance expression, Minako gives a sad and bitter smile. "Whatever happened is already in the past...Silver Millennium no longer exist. We no longer have any ties with them."

Heaving a silent sigh, Mamoru and Helios exchange a quick glance and a nod. "Prince Endymion, Everything is ready. I had set up a shield to prevent the Gold Crystal power from overflowing to the Earth. You can try reviving the Shitenou now. "

Taking a deep breath, Mamoru shut his eyes and called upon his Gold Crystal. Upon hearing Mamoru's calling, an elegant smooth ivory staff with the Gold Crystal embedded at the center of the staff appears in Mamoru's hand. Opening his eyes, Mamoru gently held onto the staff and approaches the altar. Using his staff, Mamoru channels the Gold Crystal power and his strong desire onto the altar. Slowly, Mamoru could felt the increasing pulsing power of the Gold Crystal power leaving from his staff and flow toward the four stones. As more power flow toward the stones, a bright golden light appears, slowly engulfing the altar till it was no longer visible. And suddenly waves of cracking sound could be heard coming from the altar as the gold light magnified hugely, engulfing the dome with a bright white light, forcing everyone to shut their eyes.

After a short moment, the light begins to slowly dim and retreat to a soft shimmering glow covering the altar. As the bright light faded, everyone in the dome struggles to open their eyes. After a few failed attempts and struggles, they can finally see their surrounding and everyone anxiously turned their gaze toward the altar.

They saw four naked men looking very confused and disbelieved, standing behind the altar. And after a few seconds, waves of high pitch scream followed by a series of curses could be heard echoing throughout the dome. The ladies in the dome quickly cover their eyes while Mamoru and Helios went to grab the dazed Shitenou and moved them to another room to get change

After a while, Mamoru came out and apologized sincerely to the ladies in the dome.

"I am very sorry. I didn't expect it to turn out this way"

The Inner Senshi gave an awkward laugh and dismissed the whole incident. No one would expect the Shintenou to be revived without any clothing. After a moment of waiting, the Shitenou and Helios appear.

"Prince...Prince Endymion, is this a dream? Our body should have already been destroyed. But ...but..now.." Zoisite exclaimed, still unable to believe that he is no longer dead.

Grinning happily, Mamoru went to ruffles the sandy blond hair of the youngest Shitenou. "No, it's not a dream. It's the power of the Gold Crystal that revives all of you."

Still feeling slightly doubtful about the whole incident, Zoisite pinched his arm harshly and after a second, a burning pain could be felt on his arm. "Ouuuuchhh! It's not a dream! " Zoisite yelled, while the rest of the Shitenou and Mamoru laughed at Zoisite's action. After a round of chatting, Kunzite exchanged a quick glance with the other three Shitenou, and suddenly the Shitenou kneeled down in front of Mamoru.

" Prince Endymion, Please accept our apologies. Even though we had sworn upon our honor to protect you, we still failed you twice." Kunzite said hoarsely, as he remembered every single detail of their failure.

Shaking his head lightly, Mamoru let out a sigh, "It's okay. Let bygones be bygones." Mamoru said lightly as he asks the four men to stand up.

The Shitenou stand up and then stride toward Usagi and the Inner Senshi.

"Princess Serenity, thank you for everything you had done for our prince. We, Shitenou swear on our life and honor that we will protect you and the prince. " Kunzite said, as he looked gratefully at Usagi.

"Ha! No, thank you. We, Inner Senshi do not need the help of Shintenou. We can protect our Princess without your help." Rei replied coldly, as she eyes the Shitenou with distrust and anger.

After Rei's cold and harsh words, the Shitenou and the Inner Senshi stood there motionless as the harsh silent hangs between them. Just went Usagi about to go insane from the tense silence, Helios panic voice sliced through the silence.

"Prince! Prince Endymion! Are you alright?"

Turning back, Usagi saw her lover was kneeling on the floor, brows frowning deeply, looking very weak and pale.

Usagi quickly runs toward her lover, looking worryingly at Mamoru. Shaking his head lightly, Mamoru pats Usagi's head lightly. "Don't worry. I am alright. Perhaps I drained too much power in a day. Helios could you get me a room to rest?"

Helios nods his head as he led Mamoru to the spare room in the dome, while Usagi follows closely beside Mamoru. After Mamoru and Usagi have left, the Shitenou turn their attention back to the Inner Senshi.

After a while of silence, Nephite deep and gentle voice break the silence. "We are very sorry about what happened in the past and all the hurts and pain we caused you. We hope in the future...we could work in peace to protect the Prince and Princess. "

Minako gave a cold laugh and looked icily at the Shitenou. "We ladies are not that petty, whatever happens, is already in the past. We have already reincarnated and now is living a new life. But don't expect us to trust all of you after what all of you had done. "

And then the awkward silence again...

After what seems like an eternity, Kunzite gives a light fake cough, "Ahem...Venus Princess, how have you been?"

Caught off guard by Kunzite's question, Minako was in a dazed before she came back to reality. And before she could think of ways to annoyed Kunzite with her answer, Zoisite voice broke Minako's thoughts.

'Kunzite, that not fair. I wanted to ask that question first." Zoisite glared at Kunzite, as he grabbed Ami's hand and make a dash out of the dome. And just before the Minako could protest, the two other Shitenou approaches her other two friends. Jadeite quickly grabbed the protesting Rei and headed out of the dome, while Nephite strode calmly toward Makoto.

"Jupiter Princess, if it is okay if we head outside to settle the misunderstanding we have?" Nephite asked, smiling gently. Makoto nods her head and follows Nephite, leaving Minako and Kunzite alone in the dome. Dumbfounded at what had happened, Minako stood there looking very dazed and pissed.

Glaring angrily at Kunzite, Minako demanded Kunzite and his friends to return the Inner Senshi. Furrowing his brow lightly, Kunzite let out a long sigh and stared intently at Minako. "They will not hurt your friends. Can't you trust us ?"

Minako gave a cold bitter laugh. "Trust? Had we not.. have I not trust you enough? Have I not trust the promise you made to me? If I didn't trust you, my past life will not have hurt that much. Do you know..."

Eyes wide open, Minako stood frozen in surprise and shock as Kunzite leaned forward, ash grey eyes filled with passion and pain, as he stood there looked fixedly at Minako.

"I love you. I know no matter what I say, or how much sorry I say, it's not going to make up for the pain and hurt I cause you...I broke our promise and trust... but my feeling for you have never changed. I love you..."Kunzite said softly, as he closed the distance between him and Minako.

Before Minako could pull away, Kunzite lips came down to met hers, lightly and gently, he kissed her. Minako shut her eyes tightly, struggling to pull herself away from the kiss.

She hated him. She vowed never to forgive this man. Even after she had reincarnated with a new identity and life, there are still nights where she dreamt about the horrendous events happen during the silver millennium. He broke the promise they made. He made a vow to protect her and stay by her side, but that fateful night, he cut the vow off with his sword. She remembers every slashes and swing he made, each attack gets more and more deadly, his eyes full of hatred for her, wanting her to die. She barely escapes alive if not for the final attack that put the sword into Kunzite's heart. At the last moment before Kunzite pass away, he regained his senses and they realize everything was due to Beryl's manipulation and the corrupting dark power.

But...why could not Kunzite put more trust in her? If he had not let his heart waver slightly, he will not let Beryl had the chance to manipulate him. How could he broke the vow and promise so easily, was their love that weak? Despite all the hate and disappointment, she felt for him, she still loved him deeply.

After a while, they pull away from each other. Minako stood there with tears overflowing from her eyes, as both of hands closed into a fist and rained down on Kunzite chest. "How could you do that to me! Why can't you trust me more? Do you know how much I love you? Is your love for me that weak? Do you know how painful it is having to be the one to end your life? I hate you, Kunzite! Even after we are reborn, we still ended up as enemies...Kunzite.."

'I so sorry." Kunzite whispered softly as he hugged Minako tightly, stroking her back gently, trying to calm her down. After a while, Minako tears stopped flowing even though she was still sobbing softly. Pulling her away, Kunzite gently brushed the tears away from her eyes and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"It's okay even if you hate me. During Silver Mininemu time, it took us some time before we learn to trust and love each other. We just have to work things out again. How about we start by getting to know your new identity and life. What is your name, Venus Princess? "

"Minako. But I will have to warn you, I am very popular. You going to have trouble to make me fall in love with you again and I will not fall in love with you." Minako smirked, eyes twinkling with haughty and mischief.

Smiling with confident, Kunzite leaned forward and mouthed something into Minako's ear. "In the past, you say that too. And you still ended up falling deeply in love with me, Minako.."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES
> 
> There will be the next part of this chapter that will feature the other Shitenou and Inner Senshi.
> 
> Critics, reviews and ideas are welcome.
> 
> Lastly, thanks for reading this fanfic


	6. Lost and Found Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Galaxia Saga, Mamoru decided to use his Gold Crystal power to revive the Shitenou. What will the Inner Senshi feel when they see the Shitenou are alive..  
> [] Nephrite & Jupiter []  
> [] Zoisite & Mercury []

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and its character, except for some OCs / Plots created by my imagination. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Do note that all Sailormoon Character name in my fanfictions is based on Jap version / or based on my imagination.
> 
> My plots are based on my inspiration from Manga.
> 
> Notes to the name version in Jap and English Dub
> 
> Ami Mizuno - Amy Anderson
> 
> Makoto Kino - Lita Kino

* * *

 

**======= SAILORMOON FANFIC : LOST AND FOUND 2ND PART =======**

**==== SAILOR MERCURY AND ZOISITE ========**

"Zoi...Zoisite, can .. can you ..please slow down...I. can't..." Before Ami could finish her sentence, her flailing feet tripped onto a small rock, sending her tumbling forward.

And just as Ami was about to hit the ground, she felt someone quickly grabbed both her hands and pull her forward, forcing her body to slam forward onto a sturdy wall instead of falling flat onto the ground.

"Are you alright? " Zoisite asked concernedly.

Nodding her head, Ami rubbed her nose lightly and looked up. She saw the "sturdy wall" she slammed onto was Zoisite's chest and that his arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. Seeing that Ami's pale face immediately lighted up with bright pink blush as she quickly struggles out from the tight hold and pushed Zoisite away.

"Hey, it's this how you treat someone who saves you from falling? " Zoisite asked, eyes narrowed, with a slight hint of displeasing.

Still blushing intensely, Ami lowers her head, trying to avoid eye contact with Zoisite. "Noo...I ..am sorry ..I don't mean to... And ..and thank you for saving me." Ami stammered nervously, as she tries to calm her fast-beating heart.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Zoisite stretched his hand out and lightly brushed Ami's head. " I... I'm sorry for my insensitive words. Given what has happened in the past, I understand. It's okay if you don't want to see me. I will leave immediately."

Giving one last longing glance at Ami, Zoisite smiled sadly and turn his back against Ami. Just as Zoisite took a step forward, he felt something pulling his coat. Glancing back, Zoisite's eye widens with disbelief and joy. With her head still hung low, one of Ami's hand grabbed onto Zoisite's outer coat, pulling and stopping him from moving away. Curious at why did Zoisite stopped moving, Ami steal a quick glance and realize that subconsciously she had grabbed onto Zoisite's coat and stopping him from moving away. Ami quickly let out a yelp of embarrassment and shock and release her grip on the coat. With her face beaming even more red from the embarrassment, Ami took a few steps backward, preparing to spring away. But before she could run away, Zoisite quickly grabbed Ami's hand and pull her into his embrace. After a moment of struggling to break free from Zoisite's warm embrace, Ami gives up and lie still in his arms, feeling the familiar warm gentleness from Zoisite's embrace.

"I love you, Princess Mercury. My heart had never changed." Zoisite whispered gently, as he tightened his grip around her.

"I am sorry for what I did in my past life. I should have waited awhile more for your answer. No matter how angry I am, I shouldn't have insulted you. You were never anyone puppets, you are who you are. I should have protected you and not let anyone hurt you...but.." Zoisite said hoarsely, as he clenched his fist tightly, hoping to erase all the hurtful actions and remarks he had made in their past life.

Lifting her face up, Ami shakes her head lightly, as teardrops threatening to drop off from her eyes. "It was not your fault...I .. I should have told you the truth. I should have believes in you. I am sorry..."

Seeing Ami's gloomy and heartbreaking expression, Zoisite panicked. His mind turns into a whirlpool of panic and heartache, as he had never meant to make her cry. He just hopes to clear the misunderstanding they had in their past life so that they could start anew. Clenching and unclenching his fist, Zoisite remembers from his past life, that he often makes her cries because of his insensitivity, although they always did mend up but he hates himself for keeps making the same mistakes.

The rush feeling of angst, panic, heartbreak and self-loathing, and all the painful memories from their past life swirling around his head, making him dizzy. Unable to contain all his emotions anymore, Zoisite loose his cool and calmness and started blurting out words without thinking. "I ...I... argh...I. you should have trusted me more, I am your lover, yet you choose to believe others words. Is our love that fragile? Or is your love for me that little? No matter how scheming or immature I am, I will not do anything that will risk hurting you or your loved ones."

After hearing Zoisite's angry outburst, Ami cried even harder. She knew the crack in their relationship was partly her fault. If only she could trust him more and not let her emotions get ahead of her, they will not end up having a broken relationship. She had always been very levelheaded and able to handle things in the most rational ways, but every time when it comes to their relationship, she seems to lose it. The more she loves him, the more she gets drunk in the swirl of emotions and the more she loses the ability to stay sober in the relationship.

"Arghh... no... I mean its not your fault. Please.. please don't cry..." Seeing streams of tears falling off from Ami's eyes, it drove Zoisite even more panic and crazy. He didn't mean to make her feel even more miserable. It was true, her actions did hurt him in their past life, but he also knew he had his own flaws and at times his action causes pain to her. He could never blame her for the cracks in their relationship. Unable to think clearly anymore, Zoisite bent down and kissed Ami deeply.

Shocked and surprise, Ami stood frozen to the ground, mind in a blank as she stood there wide-eyed, feeling the heat from Zoisite's kiss. Sensing that Ami had stopped crying, Zoisite slowly moved his lips away from Ami.

Smiling, Zoisite let out a breath of relief, as he gently wipes off the tears from Ami's face. " This method still works in getting you to stop crying."

Face flushing with bright red, Ami huffed in displease. "Zoisite!"

Still smiling, Zoisite winked his jade-colored eye at Ami. "Yes, Mercury Princess? Do you still want more kisses from me?"

"Zoisite! When will you learn to be serious? And stop calling me Mercury Princess. In this life, I am just a human. I am no longer the Princess from the planet Mercury. My name is Ami." Ami said coldly. After saying that, Ami turned and walk away.

Realizing he might have gone overboard, Zoisite quickly grabbed Ami's hand and dragged her back into his embrace. " I am sorry. Please don't walk away. I just want you to stop crying. Mercury Princess..no ..I mean Ami, I love you. Please stay by my side forever."

Ami stopped and turn around, eyeing Zoisite calmly. 'I cant."

Caught off guard by Ami's answer, Zoisite stood there silently, looking very hurt and frustrated.

"Zoisite... I... What happened between us is already in the past. I love the life I am having now. I have the freedom to do the things I love and want and I have dreams that I wish to accomplish...I sorry, I can't just stay by your side and love you only. " Ami said as she looked at Zoisite with a mixture of determination and apology.

After what seems like a long silence, Zoisite let out a drained sigh. "Although I can't fully comprehend what you are saying, I will respect your decision. I just have one last question for you before you leave. Do you still have feelings for me ?"

After hearing Zoisite's question, Ami turned her gaze away from Zoisite and nodded her head shyly. Seeing Ami's reaction, Zoisite's smiled slyly, and quickly moved toward Ami and gave a light quick peck on her rosy cheek. "As long as you still have feelings for me, nothing else matters."

* * *

**====SAILOR JUPITER AND NEPHRITE=====**

After a short period of strolling aimlessly away from the pavilion, Makoto and Nephrite came to a stop.

"Nephrite, we can stop walking. This amount of distance should be enough for all of them to have their private talk." Makoto said as she let go of Nephrite's warm hand and head off to the beautiful white blooming rose garden.

"Ok" Nephrite replied softly as he continues to tag behind Makoto.

After a short stroll around the rose garden, Nephrite ruffles his hair nervously, as he tries to find a suitable conversation to break the ice.

"Ahemm.. you.. you.. are still the same. You are still very fond of flowers and plants."

Giving a light chuckle, Makoto shook her head lightly. "Nephrite, not everything can remain unchanged. My fondness for flowers and plants does not indicate I am still the same Jupiter Princess in the past."

After hearing Makoto's words, Nephrite stood there in silence, as the tightness in his chest grew while his brain is trying to figure out Makoto's feeling for him. After a short moment of silence. Nephrite gives up trying to figure out and guess Makoto's feeling, he quickly strolled toward Makoto and blocked her way.

"Does that mean your feelings for me has changed?" Nephrite asked icily.

Letting out a soft sigh, Makoto moved away from Nephrite, ignoring his question and fierce cold glare.

"Do not run away from me, answer my question, Jupiter Princess." Nephrite hissed coldly.

Brow furrowing, Makoto turn back and gazed into Nephrite's hazel colored eyes. "Nephrite! I am no longer the Jupiter Princess. I am Makoto Kino, an average human, not a royal of the planet Jupiter. The love you have is for Jupiter Princess, not me, Kino Makoto."

After a long tense moment, Nephrite fierce angry glare melted away, as he stood there looking gently at Makoto. " I am sorry, I didn't think about it so much. I was too overjoyed to be able to have a new life with you. You are right. Our love..the story we had is from our past life. I was too arrogant to still that you are still the same, even though you are now given a new identity and new life. I am sorry. "

Surprised at Nephrite sudden change of attitude, Makoto stood there for a moment, lost of words. She didn't expect Nephrite to have a sudden change of heart and able to understand her feeling and thoughts. Yes, she still has feelings for Nephrite, but she couldn't be sure was it a lingering feeling from her past life or was it from Makoto Kino. And more than that, she was afraid that Nephrite's love for her will die off once he realizes that she is no longer the same Jupiter Princess as her past life. She didn't want her relationship to be tied down by her past life, she wants Nephrite to love her for who she is now, and not the past Jupiter Princess.

"Its.. its okay. Nephrite, I am glad that you are given a new life. " Makoto said warmly.

"Thanks. I guess we are still friends?" Nephrite asked softly, as he ruffles Makoto's soft wavy brown hair.

"Nodding her head, Makoto gives a warm sweet smile. "Sure. Let us head back, we have been out long enough, Usagi and the rest of my friends will be worried."

Giving a light nod, Nephrite and Makoto walked side by side as they head back toward the pavilion. Suddenly a cold wind blew across, sending Makoto to shiver lightly, Makoto fastens her steps as she hugged herself tightly, trying to keep herself warm from the chilly night wind. Seeing Makoto shivering lightly and the light clothing she had on, Nephrite silently took out his outer coat and draped it gently onto Makoto's shoulder.

A surprise to found that suddenly she feels warmer, Makoto looked out and caught Nephrite silently drapes his coat onto her shoulder. Smiling sweetly as her eyes twinkling with happiness, Makoto muttered a "thank you" as they continue their walk toward the pavilion.

"Makoto," Nephrite called lightly. Makoto stopped and turn around looking at Nephrite's expressionless face, unsure why he suddenly called out to her.

"Makoto, always remember this. I love you. I not going to force you to accept my feeling, but at least let me stay by your side as a friend, until you have an answer to my feelings. "

Lowering her gaze, Makoto stood there silently. After a while, she takes a deep breath and looked up, her strong and determined gaze met with Nephrite's gentle and passionate gaze. "Okay. Nephrite, I will give you a proper answer when the day comes."

Nodding his head lightly, Nephrite give a light quick peck on Makoto's soft lips and gazed confidently and passionately into her beautiful twinkling eyes. "Kino Makoto, I will wait for you...till the day you fall in love with me..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED.** _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES
> 
> This is the 2nd part of the Lost and Found Chapter. Please note there will be one more final chapter that will feature Jadeite and Rei.
> 
> Critics, reviews and ideas are welcome.
> 
> Lastly, thanks for reading this fanfic. I do hope that you will like the written scenes of the Shitenou and Inner Senshi. I try my best to make sure everyone stays true to their personalities, but it was not easy as there were very little written notes on the Shitenou and the love stories between them and the Inner Senshi.
> 
> For the Shitenou, I based their personalities on the notes written by Takeuchi Naoko on her Material Collection and the rest was based on my imaginations
> 
> Zoisite was view as the least mature and most effeminate and hence my writing of him always being playful, cheeky, tend to lose his cool and very emotional, the opposite of Sailor Mercury.
> 
> As for Sailor Mercury, even though she is view as calm and very rational, but I feel that she too have a gentle and emotional side when it comes to things that truly matter to her, like her friends and maybe her love for Zoisite.
> 
> Nephrite was view as the "elder brother type" and overly confident of himself on the notes, hence I decide to portray him as an understanding and confident person. Even though he was understanding about Makoto's feeling and thoughts, but he was still confident that even though now they start off as friends, Makoto will still end up falling in love with him.
> 
> As for Sailor Jupiter, she had always viewed as the "elder sister type", calm and determine and stubborn and knows what she want for her life. She will not hesitate and honestly saying her views and thoughts.
> 
> Lastly, thanks for reading this fanfic.
> 
> Critics, reviews and ideas are welcome.


	7. Lost and Found Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Galaxia Saga, Mamoru decided to use his Gold Crystal power to revive the Shitenou. What will the Inner Senshi feel when they see the Shitenou are alive..  
> []Rei and Jadeite[]
> 
> And the final conclusion to the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and its character, except for some OCs / Plots created by my imagination. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Do note that all Sailormoon Character name in my fanfictions is based on Jap version / or based on my imagination.
> 
> My plots are based on my inspiration from Manga.
> 
> Notes to the name version in Jap and English Dub
> 
> Usagi Tsukino: Serena
> 
> Mamoru Chiba: Darien
> 
> Minako Aino: Mina
> 
> Ami Mizuno - Amy Anderson
> 
> Makoto Kino - Lita Kino
> 
> Rei Hino - Raye Hino

* * *

**======= SAILORMOON FANFIC : LOST AND FOUND FINAL PART =======**

**= SAILOR MARS AND JADEITE =**

"Jadeite! Let go of my hand !" Rei yelled angrily as she struggles, trying to break free from Jadeite's tight grasp.

Unwavered by Rei's angry demand and struggles, Jadeite remained silent and continues to drag the unwilling Rei with him until they came upon a huge oak tree.

"Jadeite, let go of me. I need to return back to my friends." Rei demanded as she eyed Jadeite coldly with the fire of displeased, burning inside her eyes.

"Princess Mars, could you please stop and listen to me? I have something that I wish to tell you. " Jadeite pleaded urgently as he struggles to stop Rei from leaving.

"If the things, you wish to discuss are about our past life relationship, I do not wish to listen to it. Whatever happened between us is already in the past. Jadeite, let it go." Rei replied coldly, as she pushes Jadeite away.

"Why? Was it because of my betrayal? It was ..."

"Jadeite! Yes, I am furious and heartbroken when I learn of your betrayal but that was all in the past. Whatever reason you have, it was too late. Jadeite, our relationship ended when both Silver Minnemum and the Golden Empire dissolve. The beloved Princess Mars, you loved had also died. Right now, the girl standing in front of you is Rei Hino, a girl who has no ties or relationship with you. So just let it go."

Breathing shakily, Jadeite clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to calm his overwhelming emotions. Even before Rei stated the cold hard truth, Jadeite knew it was too late. No matter how much he wanted to mend their relationship and be together again, it was impossible. If only he chooses to believe her and the love they had, perhaps things will not end badly between them.

Perhaps...all the betrayal will never happen... perhaps..they were have been...

Swallowed by his own whirlpool of remorse and sadness, Jadeite stood rooted to the ground, wishing he could turn back time to correct all the mistakes he made.

Seeing that Jadeite suddenly become very still and quiet, Rei stood there silently, as the blood slowly drained from Jadeite's beautiful face. She knew she was being very harsh, but she didn't regret a single word she says.

It was too late, they can never turn back the time and fixes their relationship back to the sweet moments. Their relationship ended when she died in her past life. With the new life she had, Rei vows not to have her feelings be shaken again and not to have any romantic interest with anyone. The feeling of angst and heartbroken, she does not want to feel it again.

As the time tickles by, Rei started to get worried as Jadeite continues to stand there silently, with the pain and agony expression on his face.

"Jadeite... Jadeite, are you alright? " Rei asked concernedly. Just as she approached Jadeite to check on him, she saw his leg wobbled as his body falls toward the ground.

Rei quickly ran toward Jadeite and saw him staggering, trying to lean upon the huge oak tree as support. Breathing slowly, Jadeite gave a weak smile as he muttered words to assure Rei that he is alright.

"Jadeite, are you sure you will be alright? I can rush back to the pavilion to find Mamoru to help you." Rei asked worryingly.

Shaking his head lightly, Jadeite gives a weak smile as he held onto Rei's hand. " Don't worry, I am alright. It just that trying to take in so much information and emotions when you have been just revived from the dead, is quite taxing."

"I am sorry Jadeite, I didn't mean to..."

Gazing sadly at Rei, Jadeite stroked her beautiful long raven hair as he speaks to her gently "No, it's not your fault. What you say was true and I knew it was too late. It was... I'm just not willing to let it go. All the guilts and regrets that I have been carrying with me from my past life...I .. I could not forgive myself for all the things I did and the hurts I bought upon you. I loved and treasure you, yet in the end, I still betray your trust and love we have. I..I was selfish, all I could care was my feelings and that I turn myself into an angry and ruthless person. I love you, Rei, what I did was unforgivable...I lost my chance of being together with you, .. I... I hope that there will better person for you..and I .. I know that it's too late but I still want to apologize for the pain I gave to you."

Caught off guard by Jadeite's words and gentleness, Rei remained motionless as she tries to digest the dialogue she had just heard. She had assumed Jadeite will snap and stomp off angrily at her words, instead he takes in all the words she says and never once pushes any blame to her. And all this time, she never knew that Jadeite had been fighting with his own demons.

" Jadeite... I.. I accept your apology. I hope one day you could move on and forgive yourself and enjoy the new life that you had been blessed. I truly wish you all the best. As for having romantic interest in my life, I have no interest in it. I like the way my life is. "

Taking a deep breath, Jadeite let out a soft sigh and gazed softly at "Rei, even though, I feel you deserve someone else better, but I still want you to know. I still

have feeling for you."

"Jadeite, I..."

"Rei, you make your choice of staying away from romance, I respect that. But that does not mean I will give up on you. You can choose not to fall in love with me, but you can't stop me from loving you. Don't worry, I will not go overboard and do the things you hate, I don't want to have you hating me in this life too. " Jadeite replied, as he kissed Rei lightly on her cheeks.

A flush rose in her cheeks as Rei saw Jadeite grinning at her with his charming smile

"Ahhh... it feels so good to finally say everything out. Rei lets head back to the Pavilion, I am sure everyone is waiting for us to be back. "

Still feeling dazed from Jadeite's confession, Rei nodded her head numbly as she and Jadeite headed back to the pavilion.

* * *

**= USAGI AND MAMORU =**

"Haiz...Mamo chan, am I wrong to have them meet with the Shitenou? They looked very upset. Did I do something terribly wrong?

Gazing softly at his lover, Mamoru kissed lightly on Usagi's forehead. "Usa...no, you didn't do anything wrong. Their meeting was inevitable the moment we decided to revive the Shitennou. Given what happened to them in their past life, it's normal for them to act that way. Usa, give them some time, it will be alright."

Nodding her head lightly, Usagi prayed silently in her heart that everything will be alright. She knew it was not going to be easy, but she still willing to gamble it. She knew in their past life, the Inner Senshi fell deeply for the Shitennou. So when they manage to find a way to revive them, Usagi was excited, she was hoping a new life will be given them a chance to continue this destiny without having to be bound by all the rules and their identity. But she didn't realize that as much as the Inner Senshi had loved the Shitenou, they too were equally badly hurt by the Shitennou.

"I just want them to be happy after so much they had done for me, they deserve their own happiness...I .. is it wrong to help my friends to find their own happiness?"

Sighing softly, Mamoru gently held onto Usagi's hand. "No.. but Usa..lets give them some time. No matter what happens between them, let them settle it. It's their relationship, there is nothing much we can do..."

Letting out a soft sigh, Usagi nodded her head unwillingly as she rested her head against her lover's chest, hearing Mamoru's steady heartbeats helps to calm her overwhelming emotions as they lie there enjoying the quiet moment.

After a moment, she hears a soft clicking and saw the door open and Helios walked into their room.

"Prince and Princess Serenity, the Shitennou and the Inner Senshi are back, shall I send them into the room?" Helios asked softly, as he looked concernedly at Mamoru.

"No, Helios, I will meet them outside. Don't worry, I'm feeling much better after having some rest.."

Nodding his head, Helios quietly closed the door as he heads outside to the main room, with Usagi and Mamoru following behind. Arriving at the main hall, they find the atmosphere between the Shitennou and Inner Senshi had changed slightly. The stong animosity between the Inner Senshi and Shienntou seems to fade away and was replaced with a more peaceful and light fluffy pink feeling.

Observing her friends, Usagi saw Minako blushing furiously as she constantly turned her head toward Kunzite, puffing her cheek, glaring with displeasing at Kunzite. While Kunzite stood there at ease, smiling confidently, ignoring Minako displease stares. And when Usagi glanced towards Minako right side, she saw Makoto had Nephrite's coat draping onto her shoulder as they chatted and smiling warmly at each other. Confused, Usagi turned her gaze searching for Ami and found her looking helplessly, blushing with light pink as she tries to avoid having eye contact with Zoisite fierce and passionate gaze. And with the last couple standing at one side, they looked very calm and quiet except that Rei was looking slightly dazed, not realizing that she was leaning onto Jadeite.

Feeling confused and lost at the sudden change between the Inner Senshi and Shitennou, Usagi looked at her lover, only to see him shook his head. Seeing the prince arrived, the Shitennou walked toward Mamoru and kneel down in a line as Kunzite spoke in a strong and clear voice

"Prince, despite what had happened in the past, we will still serve as your loyal generals and guards and swear our loyalty for you and the princess. We will do our best to protect you and the Princess. "

"Please stand up. All of you are my beloved friends and brothers, I am really happy to have everyone back. Whatever happen is already in the past. In this life, I am Mamoru Chiba, a normal human. All of you are no longer my guards or generals. All of you are blessed with new life, from now on we are friends, no prince, and generals." Mamoru smiled warmly as he ushers the Shitenou to stand up.

As the Shitenou stood up, they gather around Mamoru and Usagi and give their thanks and blessing to the couples. While the Inner Senshi gather within their own group and stood there with mixed feelings, watching the exchange. Just as they finish chatting, Helios approaches the group and told them it time for them to head back to Earth. The group then gather outside at the white rose garden and formed a circle, holding hands together. As they each called upon their power, a white and yellow glow gently appear, slowing enveloping the group and then begin to grow bigger and brighter until a huge pillar of light pierced through the starry night sky, leaving empty space at the garden where the gang had stood

On Earth, A gentle glob of light formed at the park and as sudden as it appears, the light faded quickly, revealing a group of people standing in a circle. The gang quickly transform back to their civilian clothes and a round of discussion and protest, it was decided that the Shitennou will each send the respective Inner Senshi home, while Mamoru will send Usagi back to her home. Bidding farewell, the group each headed their own ways home.

"Mamo-chan, will they be alright?" Usagi asked as they walked down the fairly quiet street.

"Usa... Don't worry, they will be alright. And tomorrow, you can chat with the girls in school."

"Wait... what ?! School! I totally forget that its Sunday! Nooo ... my assignments, I have not done any. How! I will be punished !" Usagi shrieked in despair as she thinks about all the assignments she needs to hand in tomorrow.

Shaking his head, Mamoru let out a defeated sigh. "Usa... calm down, why don't we head to your house and I will help you with your assignments. It was partly my fault for dragging you into this."

Usagi's face immediately lighted with hope as she jumped up and hugged Mamoru. "Mamo-chan you are the best! Lets quickly head back to my house !"

"Yes, my princess." Mamoru smiled as they headed back to Usagi's home.

**====THE END =====**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES :
> 
> Finally completed three parts of the fanfic on the Shitenou revival. My Shitenou revival fic was based on several thoughts I have :
> 
> 1) The Shitennou was brainwashed and manipulate by Queen Metalica into betraying Prince Endymion and their lover.
> 
> 2) Their love between the Shitennou and the Inner Senshi was not as strong as their Prince and Princess because of their identity and responsibilities they carry in their past life.
> 
> 3) And unlike Mamoru and Usagi, the Inner Senshi and Shitenou ended their relationship badly because of Queen Metalica manipulation, hence the hostilities between the Inner Senshi and Shitennou.
> 
> Critics, reviews and ideas are welcome.
> 
> I love to hear the reader's thoughts about my fic.
> 
> P.S. I just realize I make a spelling mistake on Shitennou on my fic. I will try to correct as many as possible.
> 
> Lastly, thanks for reading this fanfic. Happy Sunday!

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR NOTES: 
> 
> Critics, reviews and ideas are welcome.
> 
> Lastly, thanks for reading this simple and short fanfic. Have a great weekend!


End file.
